Rachel’s Baby
by httpneptvne
Summary: Rachel was a calm, quiet, and reserved girl. Garfield was a loud, obnoxious, and outgoing boy. Rachel never guessed that one small mistake could have completly changed her life forever, but if the mistake was good or bad, she just didn’t know. Teen Titans High School Au
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her heart raced with anticipation, her foot hitting the floor repeatedly as she waited for what seemed like an eternity. She bites her pink luscious slips, running one of her fingers through her short purple locks as she could feel her breathing become uneven with each passing second. She pulled her pale legs up to her chest as she sat on her bathroom floor, holding her head into her pale hands.

Millions of thoughts raced throughout her head as she tried to calm her breathing; _What have I done? What's gonna happen to me? Why would I do this to myself? _She asked herself as she lifted her head to look at the time. _Three minutes. _She sighed, _just two more minutes to go. _

She held her hair in her hands as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the aching feeling she started to feel throughout her body. Her phone ringed, indicating she received a message. She opened her eyes reluctantly and grabbed her phone from the cold countertop. Her phone lit up _11:29 PM, _she unlocked it quickly, scrolling to her recent messages.

Her heart sped up a bit as she looked at the contact that messaged her, _Garfield Logan. _She clenched her jaw as she read the message, _I had fun with you! We should hang out again soon! _She inwardly cringed as she put her phone down next to her. Her mind started racing again with thoughts. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself as she heard a small beeping come from her phone. She opened her eyes and stopped the alarm, her shaking hand reached up to the countertop.

She grabbed the small stick and her heart dropped when she saw the two little lines just sitting there, taunting her. _Positive, _she thought. She was pregnant, with Garfield Logan's baby.


	2. ChapterOne

Chapter One

She groaned as she felt for the culprit of the loud alarm with her cold pale hands. She felt a small round machine and hit the button on the top, stopping the loud sound from making any more noise. She rubbed her eyes gently, the cold feeling of her fingertips sending chills throughout her body.

Her blue eyes fluttered open gently, the sun shining through her purple satin curtains. She eyed her beige walls, before throwing her white duvet off her petite body. Her small hands reached upwards as her body cracked in places she was sore. Her feet filled her purple slippers as her black tank top strap fell from her shoulder. She stood and sighed as she fixed the strap, her purple satin shorts falling into place at her thighs.

Rachel walked towards her personal bathroom, running her small fingers through her short black hair. She turned the light on, walking towards her large mirror where she turned the sink on, letting the water flow. Rachel cupped her hands and let them collect the lukewarm water. She splashed the water on her face gently and grabbed the towel located next to her. She patted her face dry and turned her back to the large mirror.

Rachel walked out and towards her closet, her walk in closet. She quickly grabbed a black long sleeve and pulled off her tank top, putting the black long sleeve on her body. She sighed as she took off her slippers and pulled on some light blue skinny jeans, with rips at each parts of her knee. She walked out of her closet, towards her vanity in her bedroom, turning on the lights on her mirror and brushing her black hair which was dyed purple at the tips.

She slowly traced a wing onto her eyelid with her eyeliner, she then curled her eyelashes and placed a thin layer of mascara on. She grabbed her mint chap stick and placed some on her lips, rubbing them together before placing some lip gloss on her pink lips. Rachel grabbed her black combat boots that sat right next to her chair, she tied them up onto her feet. She stood up and walked back into her closet, grabbing her favorite zip up black hoodie with ravens designed on the jacket and quickly put it on, leaving it unzipped.

Rachel grabbed her gray headphones and laid them around her neck as she fixed her necklace, which had a rem gemstone on it. She grabbed her black backpack and phone while she walked out her room, closing it behind her as she eyed the large hallway with chandlers and paintings sprayed out on the walls. She rolled her eyes as it was all very bright and elegant which she couldn't stand. She walked all the way to the staircase where she walked down each step as quickly as she could.

"Rachel, there you are," A booming voice said, Rachel rolled her eyes as soon as she heard him. She continued to walk towards the big doors leading to the outside world, trying as quickly as she could to get away from her father whom she hated.

"Not now, late for school," She said as she exited the huge house. She hated having money, ever since Rachel was born she was blessed with having money due to her father being a very successful businessman. Her driver rolled up towards her and she entered the car as they started driving towards her school, her private school. Rachel has always dreaded home and school, waiting for the day she turns 18 and is able to get away from it all, of course her father had other plans. He wanted her to inherit his company and continue running it once her died but Rachel hated the idea.

She tapped her finger on her knee as they arrived in front of the school, the school was in a close enough distance that she could walk but her father hated the idea and made sure she was driven from and to school everyday. Her driver pulled up to the front of the school, Rachel pulled her backpack on and made her way out the black car. She thanked the driver while he drove away, she could see other students entering the school, chattering among themselves. Rachel walked up the many steps leading up to the front door of the two-story school. She took her hood off of her hair while she entered the building, going around the corner passing many blue lockers. She walked the long hallway until arriving at her locker which was located right next to the art room, she opened her locker, eyeing the mini pictures and posters she out it along with a little mirror on the locker door for her.

Rachel pulled her binder for English from her top shelf and placed it in her backpack, taking out her Math binder with her homework and places d it ion the top shelf. She put her gray headphones over her ears, pushing play on her playlist from her phone. She nodded her head, listening to the music as she placed all the things she didn't need in her locker. She placed her extra P.E. shoes in her locker so she could get them when needed.

"Hey Rae Rae, miss me?" The pink haired girl asked, smirking as she leaned against the locker next to Rachel's. Rachel chuckled and pulled her headphones off, placing them around her neck as she stopped her music. She closed her locker as she looked back at the pale girl.

"You know Jane, I think I kinda did," She smiled as she walked away, the girl followed her and rolled her eyes.

"Rae Rae, what have I told you about calling me that? You know I like going by Jinx better," Jinx whined, holding on to her pink and black checkered backpack. Rachel shrugged as the pair walked up the stairs. Jinx had been Rachel's best friend since middle school. Jinx wore a tight pastel purple long sleeve with the words "Bad Luck," written on rhinestones across her chest. She had skinny light blue jeans on that had small rips at the very bottom, a black belt around her waist with her black combat boots sitting on her feet. Her long dyed hair down as her bangs covered her forehead. In middle school Jinx dyed the tips of her long wavy blonde hair to be pink but when she entered high school she decided to dye all of her hair pink. Jinx wore the same choker everyday. a thin black choker with a small pink charm hanging from the middle.

The girls entered their first class of the day, English, they sat in their regular seats in the back, waiting for the class to start which would be in 10 minutes. Rachel took out her binder as Jinx followed her actions, putting her hair into low loose pigtails.

"You know Rae Rae, Wally told me that one of his friends is gonna throw a huge party sometime soon. I don't know the exact date but I was thinking that-" Jinx said facing Rachel while crossing her legs. Rachel raised her eyebrow and cut on the troublemaker.

"If you're thinking about asking me to go with you then it a big fat no," Rachel said, turning back to the board. Jinx furrowed her brows and frowned.

"Oh come one Rae Rae, it will be so much fun. The guy that is throwing the party is that one football guy. You know the one I'm talking about right?" Jinx said, biting on her pen. Rachel shook her head in amusement.

"You mean Victor Stone?" Rachel asked. Jinx nodded her head smiling as Rachel just shook her head, indicating she had no intention of going to the party. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Jinx, the only reason you want to go is because Wally invited you. You've been stringing that boy on for too long." Rachel said looking at her friend as Jinx pouted.

"That's not fair! I actually like Wally!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, I'll go but only if you make it official with Wally. That poor boy is head over heels for you," Rachel said. Jinx nodded and held her hand out, Rachel hesitantly shook it with her own hand.

"Then it's a deal,"

**A/N: **This chapter is unedited so sorry for any mistakes!

Also I would like to have a vote for Rachel and Gar's baby!

Should it be twins (a boy and a girl), a girl, or a boy?


End file.
